Test of the Heart
by Artie Foxx
Summary: Months have passed at Gedonelune Royal Academy. And the love between Klaus and Ari Foxx (MC) has never been stronger, but when unforseen obsticles get in the way. Will the love between the supreme Prefect and his novice Wizardess be able to withstand the test? *Shall we Date? Wizardess Heart Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first time delving into Wizardess Heart Fanfictions. But I've been playing through the different story lines and have just really fallen in love with the characters and their stories. So I thought this might be fun. This is hopefully going to be a bit of a shorter story...something just for fun and to sort of get my feet wet with the characters. I do have ideas for a longer running story in mind...but I thought this might be fun for the time being.**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoy it! I should note that this will be a bit of a Spin Off sorta story, similar to the special ones we get in the events...lol. Sort of my own creation for that. XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shall we date? Wizardess Heart!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Unsettling Feelings**

* * *

Soft, fluffy, white clouds drifted across the endless blue sky, painting a magnificent background against the towering spires of the castle that served as Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. The white walls of the school glittered in the bright early morning sunshine causing the building itself to seem to glow with it's own magic.

While most of the students mingled about the grounds as they waited for classes to begin, deep within the halls of the academy a normal morning ritual was taking place within a certain well known office.

"Oh...come on! Just a little bit further..." Ari grumbled as she stuck out her tongue as she stood further on the ends of her toes as she stretched, trying in vain to place the rather large book she was balancing on a shelf above her head.

 _(Come on Ari, how can you even fail at putting away books?)_ She questioned herself as she stretched even more using the tips of her fingers to try and push the book into place on the bookshelf.

From across the room Klaus's amethyst eyes roamed from the document he had been looking over, a small smirk forming at the corners of his mouth as he watched his girlfriend's plight. He had to admit watching her facial expressions in these cases was quite amusing.

He sighed a little in mock exasperation after a few more seconds of watching her, knowing how this would end. With a mental shake of his head he rose from his seat and strode across the room just in time to see her wobble to the side, the weight of the book finally taking advantage of her unstable footing.

"Ack!" She cried out as suddenly found herself falling over, closing her eyes tight as the thought of the harsh landing that awaited her in a few seconds. She was well acquainted with the hard wooden floors of the Prefect Office and was not looking forward to that sensation again.

She was surprised when she suddenly found herself stopping mid fall, she slowly blinked open her magenta eyes finding her range of vision taken over by a broad chest and the sensation of a pair of strong arms wrapped around her for support.

Ari slowly raised her eyes upwards taking in the full view of Klaus's chest before meeting his eyes that where peering down at her from behind his glasses. She could see the amusement dancing behind them long before she noticed the smirk on his face.

Her cheeks flushed bright red as she squirmed a little in his grasp realizing he was holding her far longer then needed.

"K-Klaus?!" She finally managed to stutter out as she looked back up at his face a devilish smirk forming as he raised an eyebrow and simply held on to her tighter.

"You know if you weren't so clumsy you wouldn't be in this situation..." He stated matter of factly which only caused her to blush deeper.

She wouldn't say it out loud but she wasn't exactly complaining at being held by her boyfriend in this manner, but his teasing caused her puff out her cheeks in irritation.

"That's mean to say..." She grumbled as she relaxed a little bit in his grip.

"It's true, though. And besides...all you had to do was ask for help if you couldn't reach. Much better option then bruising you're pride on the floor..." He stated finally releasing her from his grip as he bent down to pick up the book that had toppled to the floor.

 _(He is still such a meanie!)_ Ari thought in exasperation as she watched him retrieve the book and hand it back to her. She blinked several times as she looked down at the book now in her hands.

"What?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow at her and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why..." She began confused not understanding his logic behind giving her the book back when she obviously wasn't going to be able to put it on the shelf herself.

"Because...you didn't say please." Klaus stated nodding his head matter of factly towards the book. This only caused Ari to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's words.

"Seriously?!" She mumbled under her breath as she glared at him...

"Did I hear something?" Klaus asked his arms still crossed as he gave her an intimidating look.

"N-no..." She sighed in defeat as she hung her head and held out the book to him.

"Would you please help me put this on the top shelf?" She stated trying to make herself sound as cheerful as she possibly could under the circumstances.

"Good girl..." He stated giving her one of his warm smiles which caused her heart to skip a beat as he took the book from her hands and easily reached up and placed the book in it's proper home.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it...?" Klaus said turning back to her as if the entire ordeal hadn't happened.

 _(He really is to much sometimes...)_ Ari thought to herself as she gave a mental shake of her head.

"I guess not..." She said quietly as she watched him walk back around to his desk. A soft smile slowly spreading across her face as she watched him.

Mornings were always like this it seemed now. The months had flown by since her acceptance into the Academy and it seemed since then this had become her normal routine. Coming to the Prefect's office to "Assist" Klaus with his daily filing and cleaning routines.

She knew that there was more to him wanting her around him then just helping him with his duties but she had to admit she had come to find the routine soothing and in a way something she looked forward to.

Not mentioning the closeness she felt with Klaus, if anything their relationship had continued to grow and she felt as if they were closer then ever. She often wondered if he felt the same.

She slowly shook her head realizing she was dazing and knowing that would just get her another lecture she quickly began her replacing of the books on the shelves.

The two worked in silence for a while longer before Klaus broke the comfortable silence that had filled the office.

"Oh, yes...before I forget. Tomorrow there will not be any reason for you to come by the office, and there also won't be any training in the afternoon." He stated cooly not looking up from the document he was signing.

His sudden words caught Ari off guard causing her to stop midstep towards the bookshelf. She blinked as she stole a glance at him her pink eyes showing confusion.

"Oh? I-is something going on?" She asked quietly suddenly feeling a flurry of emotions at having their normal routine up ended.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I forgot you haven't been at the Academy long enough to know." Klaus mussed as he sat down the document and looked at her.

"We accept new Provisional Students twice a year here, tomorrow is the day for the newest ones to arrive at the Academy..." He explained quietly.

"Oh..." Ari said nodding her head in understanding at his words.

"And one of my duties as Prefect is to go and pick up one of those new students and show them around the campus. Ring any bells, Bunnyhead?" Klaus asked smirking as he stood up from his desk.

"Awe...your never going to let me live that down, are you? I swear the Letter didn't tell me!" Ari whined hanging her head at his words.

"Well I suppose that all worked out in the end..." He stated chuckling a little bit as he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

Ari smiled a little at his gentle touch the warmth of his hand making her heart beat a bit faster as he gently ran his fingers through one of her pigtails.

"So whose the new student you're going to pick up tomorrow?" She asked as he continued to play with her hair.

"Hmmm? Oh...some female student whose going to be a couple of classes ahead of you..." Klaus stated with a small shrug his eyes never leaving where his hand was still playing with her hair.

 _(An older girl? He's going to be alone all day with another girl showing her around the school?!)_ Ari felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but feel like a rock had been dropped into her stomach at the thought.

Klaus must have noticed her sudden shift in mood because his hand stopped fingering her hair as he glanced at her face. He tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms.

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"It-It's nothing..." She quickly said shaking her head a bit trying to keep the pout that was forming at the corners of her mouth at bay.

"It doesn't look like nothing...you know you really are a terrible liar." He said his gaze not leaving her.

She sighed a little the pout finally showing itself fully on her face.

"Let me guess, your jealous that I'm going to be spending all day with an older girl?" He stated in a voice that told her knew exactly what was running through her head. He let out a soft sigh as she hunger head not meeting her gaze.

"How many times must I tell you? You know I have no attraction to other girls..." He said his voice taking on a tone of irritation which made her flinch a little. She knew he got tired of telling her the same thing over and over again when it came to this.

She blinked several times when she suddenly found something warm against her cheek, she blinked a little as she felt his warm hand caress down her cheek and finally come to rest under her chin. She gave little resistance when he tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"You are mine, and I am your's. As far as I'm concerned no other girls even exist, you have no need to worry about tomorrow as far as I'm concerned it's a responsibility I have to fulfill and nothing more." He said his eyes showing sincerity as he looked her in the eyes.

Ari nodded her head a little bit his sincere words making her heart flutter in happiness as she gazed at him, his hand under her chin seeming to guide their faces closer together until their lips were almost touching.

The sudden sound of knuckles rapping on the door to the office cause them both to blink out of their daze. Ari quickly jerked her head back swallowing hard to hid the blush that had quickly sprung to her cheeks and made her ears burn.

Klaus on the other hand cool as ever quickly stood up straighter and turned towards the door.

"Come in!" He called in his normal voice.

Ari had quickly put some distance between herself and Klaus, she glanced at the door as it opened to see a very familiar figure stride into the office.

"Good morning, Elias!" She chirped happily at seeing the younger Goldstein enter the office wearing an overly serious expression.

"Oh..good morning, Ari. I don't know why I wasn't expecting you to be here as well..." Elias said in a tone that caused her to raise her eyebrows a little. Elias always seemed friendly towards her but today she could sense a bit of hostility towards him.

Klaus seemed to also pick up on his brother's body language and tone of voice as he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at him in a serious manner.

"What can I do for you, Elias?" He asked his voice serious as he looked at his brother.

Elias's eyes darted between Ari and Klaus, surprise clearly written in his features at his brother not asking her to leave before sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know very well why I'm here, Klaus..." He stated before letting out a sigh and bringing his gaze to meet that of his brother's.

"I do...and I've already told you once, there's nothing I can do on the matter. It's out of my hands as these things are determined by the Headmaster himself." Klaus stated in a no nonsense manner.

"I know that! Everyone knows that...but I just thought...thought maybe there was something, anything you could do.." Elias stated his voice taking on a new tone one that almost sounded like begging towards his brother.

Ari's eyebrows went up in a flash suddenly very confused by the conversation going on between the two brothers.

Klaus could only sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes closing for a second as if he was considering his words before he spoke.

"I'll say it again, there's nothing I can do, or say that will change the out come of what has already been decided. Further more...as I said to you when this news was first brought to our attention, it's time you grew up Elias." Klaus said in his normal callous tone causing both Ari and Elias's eyes to widen in surprise and shock at them.

"You can't keep running to me for every little problem you have, there's a certain point where you have to realize it's time to fight you're own battles and stand up and be man..." Klaus stated his eyes cold as he glared at his brother.

"Klaus!" Ari scolded her eyes widening at the harsh words coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

She was used to the spats between the brothers and she knew that Klaus probably wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. But that still didn't mean having to listen to it was any easier.

"No...it's alright, Ari. I should have known coming here was a mistake..." Elias said quietly his fists clenched and she could see he was visibly shaking as he shook his head before turning on his heal and leaving the office letting the door shut with a resounding slam that caused Ari to jump at the sound.

"Same old Elias, dear little brother once again sulking off on his own." Klaus stated after a few seconds shaking his head.

"You really crossed the line this time, Klaus. I think you hurt more then his feelings..." Ari stated sadly as she glanced at her boyfriend who silently crossed his arms and shrugged a bit.

"If I did, I did...I only told him the truth once again. He can't keep running to me for everything and if making him learn that involves me hurting him for a little while then so be it. He'll see I'm right eventually." He said looking at her his violet eyes hard like they normally where after one of their spats.

She could only sigh in defeat knowing that his logic wasn't wrong and that he was most likely right. Still though she couldn't help but feel bad for Elias, she couldn't help but feel herself suddenly curious to what the two brothers where actually arguing over this time.

 _(Whatever it was, it must have been a pretty big deal for Elias to come in here and want Klaus to try and change something the Headmaster decided.)_ She thought puzzled.

Klaus must have read her thoughts as he looked at her.

"Don't worry about it, it's not something that involves you. Just keep your head straight and don't worry about Elias, he'll be fine." He stated giving her one of his reassuring smiles to put her at ease.

She slowly nodded her head.

 _(Even so...now I'm more curious then ever...)_ She thought to herself as she watched Klaus move back behind his desk.

She bit her lip in debate on pushing him for more information but she knew that would only get him more worked up over the situation. She let out a silent sigh of frustration as she continued to stare off into space lost in her thoughts.

"The bell is going to chime soon, if you don't want to be late for class you should leave now." He stated already having gone back to reading one of the documents on his desk.

His words brought her out of her reprieve as she glanced up at the clock, her eye widening when she saw the time.

"Oh! I didn't even see the time! I'll talk to you later..." She said in a rush as she grabbed her cloak and bag before hurrying towards the door. Klaus chuckled a little from behind his document as she went flying out the door not even having a chance to tell her goodbye.

Even as Ari rushed down the hallway to her next class she couldn't shake the odd feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Something about the mornings events just didn't see to set well with her.

She sighed a little pushing down those thoughts knowing they would just get in the way of her upcoming class. And that's just what she needed at the moment to mess up again in class.

* * *

 _ **And I think that's a wrap for Chapter One! Hmmm...I wonder what has Elias so worked? Guess we'll find out in the coming chapters! 83**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have getting to type it! I'll see about getting an update up as soon as I can with my work schedule!**_

 _ **Please read and reveiw!**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 83**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Dropping in with another update! 8D**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I am beyond thrilled that you guys are enjoying this so much, I've really had a blast thinking on it and planning it out! So hearing that it's liked is amazing! 83**_

 _ **That being said I'd also like to thank Fonix Girl for her review, lol. I had most of the idea of this story planned out, but your Reivew has actaully given me a new idea that I am going to try and work into this. I had originally planned this to be short, but now I'm thinking of expanding it with something new. I can't say when exactly things will occur since I don't want to give to much away. But thank you very much for giving me some inspiration for this story!**_

 _ **And now...with that...on to chapter two! This one will get the ball rolling on what's going to be taking place in later chapters...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope still own nothing from Wizardess Heart!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: More Questions then Answers**

* * *

A breath of relief left Ari's mouth as she entered the classroom. She'd actually made it with time to spare thanks to Klaus's warning, she briefly pondered over weather or not he'd actually set the clock ahead just so she'd get to class on time. She wouldn't put it past him honestly.

She slowly shook her head a bit at the thought a soft smile tugging at her lips as she did. She quickly glanced around the room that was buzzing with the chatter of students. Her eyes finally came to rest on a familiar figure whose attention seemed solely focused on the book he had his face buried in.

"Elias?" Ari asked as she neared his desk causing him to jolt slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Hmm? Oh, Ari...it's you..." He stated as he looked up from his book, the expression on his face unreadable as he glanced up at her.

She could only give him a slightly offended look at response though having been around him and Klaus long enough she understood that it was as good of a kind welcome as she would get.

"How are you? I mean...you seemed pretty upset earlier...I just wanted to check and make sure you were alright." She said quietly making sure to watch his facial expressions closely.

She could see the flicker in his eyes at her words before he tore his gaze away from her as he crossed his arms and looked down a little.

"I appreciate the thought, but as you can see I'm fine. As Klaus probably already told you it's nothing to be concerned about..." He said with a small shrug his eyes still not meeting her's which signaled that there was little confidence behind his words.

"Well he did say that...but..I just want to be sure..." She said hoping to maybe get him to open up a little more. She could tell he was still hiding something.

"And he's always right isn't he?" He stated in a flat tone that made her cringe a little she opened her mouth to stay something else but was quickly cut off.

"J-just drop it, alright?!" Elias stated his voice finally snapping with irritation as he looked back up at her with a glare that could rival even Klaus's.

Ari swallowed hard realizing she'd pushed him to far, numbly she slowly nodded her head noticing the glances that several of the other students where giving them.

"A-alright then..." She said quietly as she gave Elias once last glance before turning and heading to her own desk. She didn't notice the heavy sigh he gave at her retreating form as she left his desk.

 _(Well that certainly didn't help at all. Now I'm even more worried about him...)_ Ari thought in despair as she reached her desk and sat down.

"Huh, wonder what crawled up and bit the Prince this morning?" Mussed a familiar voice from behind Ari turning her head slightly she was met by a grinning figure.

"Oh, morning, Luca." Ari said trying to sound as cheerful as she could given the circumstances.

The green haired boy only gave her one of his lopsided smiles in greeting before turning his gaze back to Elias who was setting starting blankly at the pages of the book he was reading.

"Must be really something major to get him in this sort of mood this early in the morning. Wouldn't you agree, Yukiya?" Luca asked drawing both their attentions to the dark haired boy who was setting looking out the window seemingly not paying any attention to their conversation.

"Leave me out of it..." Yukiya said quietly his eye flicking to look at both Ari and Luca.

Luca only grinned and chuckled before holding up his hand.

"Hey...you're his roommate, just figured maybe you knew something we didn't about his highness's mood this morning. Considering it seems poor Ari, here bore the brunt of it." He said turning back to look at her.

She only let out a small sigh at being reminded of that.

"Don't let it bother you, sure he's got his own reasons for being like this." Luca stated flashing her a grin before looking back at Elias his eyebrows raising.

"Hmm...I wonder..." He said putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"What?" Ari asked suddenly puzzled by his sudden change in mood.

Luca only shook his head a little though the tell tale smirk that he knew more then he was letting on never left his face.

"Nothing, nothing...though if the rumors I've heard are true...we'll soon find out." He said glancing once again at Ari, causing her eyebrows to rise and for her curiosity to be piqued at his words.

"Anyways...guess it's time I'm off. See you guys later." He stated taking his leave with a casual wave over his shoulder.

 _(Really?! He's skipping again...and wait...he didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. Darn Luca.)_ She thought with a scowl in her classmate's retreating from.

She glanced back at Yukiya hoping perhaps he would fill her in more on what Luca had said, but the dark haired boy only continued to stare out the window making no move to speak with her.

She let out a soft sigh and pout at this, though she had little time to dwell on her thoughts as just at that time the bell chimed signaling the start of class.

As if her mood couldn't get worse she watched as Professor Schuyler strode into the classroom.

 _(Great...I'm distracted enough as is, just what I need on top of all of this...)_ She thought sinking down lower in her chair as the lecture began.

* * *

The warm afternoon sunshine beamed down on the field behind the school, it was long after the end of the day's classes and the courtyard was mostly abandoned except for two figures.

Ari's prediction of how the rest of the day would go had seemingly come true and this was the accumulation of that assessment.

"Come...on...just...five...minutes..." Ari panted heavily from where she stood with her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath her wand hanging limply from her hand as she puffed.

Klaus stood in front of her her an unreadable expression on his face as he watched her, finally after a few seconds he let out a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but only five minutes and then it's right back to training." He stated finally relenting to her request.

Ari let out a happy sound as she literally plopped herself down on to her backside where she stood her trembling legs no longer able to hold her as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So unladylike like..." Klaus stated with a snort as he shook his head at her as he strode over and sat himself beside her.

Ari puffed out her cheeks at him as she allowed herself to lay back on the cool grass enjoying the slight breeze that gently blew.

Klaus had been relentless in this training session, he'd claimed it was to make up for the next day that they'd be loosing and the fact that she had once again messed up in class today.

Of course she hadn't totally messed up the spell she was trying to complete, it was a simple assignment to create a copy of the plant they had been presented with.

She had managed to make a duplicate, but then it and the original had suddenly sprung to life and started running a muck across the classroom scattering belongings and books every which way.

Honestly if she hadn't known the moment the spell had gone wrong that she'd be paying for it later the whole thing would have been funny.

 _(So much for the rest of the day going well...)_ She thought silently as she stared up at the clouds passing over head. She quietly stole a glance over at Klaus who was setting beside her letting the gently breeze blow through his golden hair.

She felt her eyebrows furrow a bit as she looked him over, despite the fact that he looked as cool and collected as always she could tell that there was a subtle difference in his body language a tension she hadn't noticed until that moment.

She swallowed a little feeling the same odd sensation she'd had for most of the day drop back into her stomach.

"You know it isn't polite to stare.." Klaus's voice finally brought her back out of her momentary reprieve.

She blinked several times blushing deeply when she realized that she had continued to stare at him while she was thinking.

"Not that I mind of course, though there are plenty of other things I could think of that would be far more fun." Klaus said his smirk turning devious as he tilted his head slightly the wheels turning in his mind.

Ari's eyes widened as she recognized the look on her boyfriend's face but she had little time to react. As she suddenly felt a prod to her side.

"Ack! No...not that..." She said with a girlish giggle as she tried in vain to wiggle away from his hand that had started tickling her side.

Klaus only grinned evilly as he continued his assault on her side causing her to squeal a little as peals of laughter erupted from her mouth as she twisted to try and get away from him.

He let out a small chuckle as she started wiggling out of his grip.

"Oh no you don't, Bunnyhead!" He stated turning himself fully to lean over her to get a better vantage point now using both hands to tickle her sides.

"Please...ahaha...enough..." Ari managed to finally say after a few more seconds of his attack, her face red as she gasped for breath tears streaming down her face as she continued to giggle.

Klaus's eyebrows raised for a few seconds in consideration as he looked down at her, allowing her to catch her breath.

Taking several deep breaths to even out her breath, Ari finally blinked open her eyes to stare up at his face.

She blushed deeply when she realized he was leaning over her, his arms on either side of her to keep her in place.

"K-Klaus?" She finally managed to say once she found her voice again.

"Just stay still..." He murmured as he looked down at her.

She felt his hand gently brush her now messy bangs out of her eyes before it trailed down the side of her face and down her cheek.

She could hear the blood rushing through her ears as his face began to move closer to her's. The feeling of his breath mingling with her's made her reflectively close her eyes in anticipation of what would happen next.

The soft feeling of his lips pressing against her's caused her mind to go blank for a few seconds, the happiness washing over her like a rolling tide. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could detect a slight difference in his kiss though, a bit of tension from Klaus that seemed to ebb away after a few seconds.

He had once told her that she was the key to healing him, and she wondered once her senses came back a little if that was what he was trying to accomplish with this kiss.

It lasted only for a few seconds, but it seemed to be more then enough. Because when their lips parted and Klaus pulled back enough to gently rest his forehead against her's and she could once again look into his eyes they seemed clearer then they had been the entire day.

They lay like that for several more minutes just gazing down at each other.

"I think we over shot that five minutes..." Ari finally said as he made to get up noticing the orange glow that was starting to appear from the setting sun.

"We'll just make it up next practice..." Klaus said giving a small shrug as he went to brush the grass from his pants.

"Wh-what?!" Ari asked her eyes widening as she looked up at him a scowl forming on her face as he only gave her one o f his normal smirks.

"You have a problem with that?" He asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"N-No..." She sighed knowing she'd never win that argument.

"Good then...come on. Let's get you back to the dorm." He said extending his hand to her to help her up. She huffed a little but took his hand and got to her feet.

Klaus couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she got to her feet.

"What?" She asked looking at him funnily as he continued to laugh a her.

"You're hair looks absolutely ridiculous..." He stated his purple eyes shining in mirth as she blushed and quickly felt at her tousled hair that she could feel blades of grass sticking out of.

"Awe...that's not very nice. It was your idea to make me roll around on the ground." She whined as she began taking down her pig tails.

Klaus could only roll his eyes at her whining before coming over to her aid.

"Hold still..." He muttered as he began helping her pick bits of grass and leaves from her hair. After a few minutes of that they'd gotten the majority of it out.

"Thanks, I'll just leave it down...going to have to wash it anyways now." She sighed a little as she tugged at a stubborn knot that had been formed in her brown locks. Klaus could only chuckle a little bit at her.

"Well it still looks beautiful, even grass filled and knotted." He said flashing her a soft smile as he began walking towards the dorms.

Ari felt her heart squeeze at his kind words, they were so few and far between they often caused her to pause for a moment. She grinned happily her face blushing a little as she quickly took off at a jog to catch up with him.

Once back to the girl's dorm they paused outside.

Klaus let out a heave of a sigh as he stood in front of her.

"Remember what I said about tomorrow, if by some miracle I get finished early I'll send my familiar to let you know." He said quietly as she put a hand on his hip.

Ari blinked as she looked up at him even in the dimming light she could see whatever hidden emotion he was keeping from her flash through his eyes. He blinked however and as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Alright..." Ari said giving him a small smile and nod of her head, even if she wasn't happy at the thought of not getting to see him all day tomorrow the thought of having a relaxing day with no training sounded pretty good.

As if reading her mind Klaus smirked.

"You honestly don't think I'm going to let you have the day off, Bunny-head? You're still my Buddy and your grades effect mine too..." He stated crossing his arms once again going back into teacher mode.

Ari's eyes widened and her jaw popped open and closed several times.

Klaus only smirked at her reaction.

"I want you to review what we studied today in practice, and to practice whatever you're lessons are in class tomorrow." He stated matter of factly.

Ari dropped her head to look at her shoes.

 _(So unfair! Even on days when he isn't around I still get stuck with homework...)_ She thought disappointingly.

"Alright..." She finally answered still pouting a little.

"Good girl..." He said as he crossed the short distance between them and gently plopped his hand on to her head. She smiled a little as the warm from his palm seeped into her, knowing she may not get to have any of his affection the next day.

"I'll see you later, then." He finally said as his hand left her head as he turned and began walking towards the boy's dorm.

"Alright...see ya!" She called to him waving her hand gently at his retreating from.

* * *

Later that night Ari was seated at the vanity in her and Amelia's dorm room.

"Owe...owe...owe!" She whined once again as she tried running a brush through her hair. Despite brushing it the best she could before her bath and now after it was still hopelessly tangled from her roll around on the ground early.

"Ari? Are you alright?" Amelia's voice came from the other side of the room where the other girl had just reentered the room. Her concerned amber eyes falling on her best friend who turned to look at her sheepishly.

"Yeah...sorry, I'm having some issues brushing my hair." Ari explained motioning with her brush to the tangles that where filling her long brown locks.

"Ouchie, here let me see what I can do." Amelia said as she came across the room to were she was seated.

"Thanks Amelia..." Ari said handing her the brush, before turning her back to her friend so she could start trying to brush though the tangles.

"Goodness, what did you do to get it this bad? Roll around on the ground?" Amelia mussed as she gently brushed out the knots.

Ari's face instantly blushed at her friend's question.

Seeing her friend's blush in the mirror Amelia's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Oh, ho...was I right? Did this have anything to do with the Emperor?" She asked giggling a little at her friend's expense.

Ari could only groan a little and bury her face in her hands.

"Hehe, looks like I was right. Don't worry...I won't ask anymore." She said knowing that Ari didn't like to go into the more personal details of her and Klaus's relationship or interactions. It was rare when she got the chance to give her best friend a little bit of a tease.

"There we go...I think I got the majority of them!" Amelia finally announced after several more minutes of brushing.

Ari sighed in relief as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, Ari are you excited to meet the new students that will be starting tomorrow?" Amelia asked excitedly as she sat down on the bed next to the vanity.

"Yeah, I didn't even know about it until today when Klaus told me not to come by the office tomorrow..." Ari said turning from the vanity to face her friend.

"Oh yeah, I guess he's got his duties to do tomorrow for that. Doesn't he?" Amelia mussed in thought as Ari nodded her head a little.

 _(Yeah, he'll be spending all day with a girl closer to his own age...)_ Ari thought to herself once again feeling the pang of jealousy deep with in her heart. Despite his reassurance she still couldn't help it.

"Ari? Are you alright...you got really quiet there for a minute..." Amelia asked breaking her out of her thoughts her warm eyes showing concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine, just thinking." She said giving her a large grin to try and cover up her true feelings. Amelia only looked at her for a few more seconds before seemingly buying her bluff.

"Well anyways...it'll be fun to get to meet some new faces. Maybe there will even be some cute boys.." Amelia said her eyes shining a little in excitement.

Ari could only roll her eyes at her friend's excitement at that prospect.

"I even heard a rumor that one of the new students is a member of the famous Leyhelm family..." Amelia excitedly chattered on.

(Leyhelm...where have I heard that name before?) Ari thought her brows furrowing in thought for a second.

Amelia must have seen the look that crossed her friend's face because she only sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, Ari...the Leyhelm's are as famous as the Goldstein's. Their like one of the biggest producers of magical wands in the Wizarding world!" Amelia stated matter of factly.

"Ooh! Alright...now I recognize the name. I've seen some of their wands for sale in Gedonelune when we go for field day!" She said her eyes lighting up remembering the wands she had often admired from a far in the shop windows.

"Their the best of the bests, you can't go wrong with a wand from them." Amelia said nodding her head a bit in thought.

"It should be interesting to have another famous student around here. Maybe they'll give the Emperor and the Prince some friendly competition.." Amelia said laughing a bit at the thought.

Ari couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Amelia's words as well, though with that thought it brought back the events from the rest of the day. Elias's odd mood and then the strange feeling she got from Klaus when they were alone earlier.

She couldn't help but shake the odd feeling she got from the entire thing. Though her thoughts where quickly dashed as Amelia began happily chatting to her again.

* * *

 _Ari's eyes slowly blinked open, bright light causing her to squint slightly at the sudden shift in brightness. She blinked several times to get her barrings._

 _(W-where am I?) She thought quietly feeling such an odd sensation deep within herself as she slowly realized she was standing in the Prefect's Office._

 _(Why am I here...when did I get here?) She thought her mind racing and trying to catch up to what was happening._

 _A sudden sharp voice caused her attention to snap forward. Her eyes widening when she saw the familiar figure standing before her._

 _Klaus was standing before her, but he looked a mess at the moment. His normally perfect golden hair was tasseled and looked like it hadn't been combed, his neatly put together uniform was in disarray, his neck tie hanging loosely around his unbutton collar, and what looked like dried blood was dotted across his white undershirt._

 _But what really caught her attention was the dark bruise that seemed to have formed itself over his left eye, and the cut on his bottom lip._

 _(What...what happened to him?) She thought in shock it looked like he'd been in some sort of fight._

 _"Are you listening to me?! Answer me dammit!" He suddenly barked at her, causing her to jump. His voice taking on a tone that she'd never heard before it was filled with pure anger, with an undertone of sadness laced through it._

 _She had never heard that tone from him, not even when he'd confronted Azusa that night did the anger in his voice sound anything like this. She swallowed hard as she looked up to see the glare that accompanied the tone._

 _"I...I..." She managed to stutter out feeling herself shrink under his glare._

 _She saw him take a deep steadying breath though his glare never left her._

 _"Just tell me, honestly. Do you love him?" He finally asked his voice now sounding more saddened then it did angry as he looked at her she could see a swirl of emotions in his violet stare._

 _(Love?! Love who? I love you...) She thought desperately trying to understand what was happening before her. She could feel a wet sensation on her cheeks and knew that there where tears now falling from her eyes._

 _"I-I...I don't know..." She heard herself say in a voice over come with sadness as she felt her self look down and away from his gaze. She felt her heart squeeze painfully with the admission._

 _"I see...you should go now." Klaus stated flatly all emotion leaving his voice._

 _(No...no...what's going on...please...someone tell me whats happening! Klaus please!) She begged herself quietly feeling panic seeping into her bones._

 _"Klaus...I..." She heard herself start to say but it was quickly cut off._

 _ **"I SAID GO!"** His voice boomed again the anger she'd heard before coming back into his voice as he snapped at her. She felt herself heave a sob before she felt herself turn and leave the office._

 _(No...no...no! Please this isn't right...what's happening?! Klaus...oh god...) She thought feeling herself panic at what had just happened._

* * *

Darkness was the first thing that greeted Ari when she opened her eyes, she let out a sob as she sat up abruptly from her sleep. Her eyes wide as she gasped for air her unfocused eyes looking around the darkened room of the dorm.

She could feel the warm wet tears as the ran down her face as she gasped for air, after a few seconds she finally started to feel her senses come back to her. She glanced over at Amelia's bed relieved to see her still asleep.

She sniffled as she gently reached up to wipe at her cheeks to remove her tears, her heart still hammering in her chest as her mind slowly started to process what had taken place.

"A nightmare?" She mummer-ed to herself as she continued to cry at the horrible scene that had just played out before her.

She slowly shook her head a little at that thought, she knew what this was and it was no simple nightmare. She'd promised Klaus she wouldn't use her time travel abilities to look into the future, but the dreams still came.

Up until now they had only been brief flashes of things that would happen, maybe a certain lecture or test. But never anything this vivid or clear, not sense her dreams about the night Azusa had tried to kill the unicorn.

She sniffled again and hugged her knees to her chest at that revelation.

 _(W-was that our future? Are we going to...?)_ She couldn't even bring herself to finish that sentence as the thought made her heart squeeze so hard she thought it may stop beating. She sat like that for several minutes allowing her tears to flow.

After allowing herself to cry for a good while she let out a depressed sigh as she started off into the darkness of the room.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself feeling more tears come to the corner of her eyes.

* * *

 ** _And that's it for Chapter Two! Goodness what is going on here?! Looks like poor Ari has a lot on her plate...and I'm sure it's only going to get worst for the poor girl. Guess we'll find out more more in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Stay tuned! And thank you all agian for taking the time to read this, and for your wonderful reviews! 83_**

 ** _Thankies so much! 8D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sorry there was a delay in this chapter, I work retail in the Toy Department and this close to Christmas it is a nightmare. So I've been dead and that of course effects my typing and schedule. But I finally managed to get this out today.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun working on it...and we'll finally get to see some action. *Winks***_

 _ **Now on to the story! Thank you all so much for your reviews/favorites/follows! They really make my day and I love hearing you guy's input, and just knowing this story is being enjoyed! 83**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything from Wizardess Heart, I do however own Zephyr and would really appriciate you asking before you use him! Thankies!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: A Gentle Wind of Change**_

* * *

The bright sunlight streaming in through the window was the first thing to great Ari the next morning. Blurry eyed she blinked a few times to allow her strained eyes to adjust to the piercing light, even this early she could already feel the throbbing of a headache starting.

She had stayed up most of the night before since that horrid premonition dream had decided to reek havoc on her mind. She had finally managed to drift into some sort of half asleep state during the early morning hours though that had seemed to do little good.

She could already feel the puffiness surrounding her eyes from the tears she'd shed, and she was sure that the rest of her probably looked just as bad or worse.

She sighed a little in serious debate on weather or not to pull a sick day and remain in bed. After a few seconds of debate she quickly pushed that idea away, she knew Klaus would never forgive her if she did it would mean a blow to both their grades.

"Ari, are you awake? You're going to be late if you don't get up no..." Amelia started to say as she walked across the room to stand beside the bed. Her eyes widening when Ari rolled over to face her slightly from over the top of the blankets.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Have you been crying? What happened?" Amelia asked her voice instantly taking on concern as she started at her best friend.

Ari sighed a little as she slowly sat up, putting a hand to her forehead as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her at the movement.

"I'm fine Amelia...just had a bit of a rough night." She said giving her a weak smile.

"Are you sure? You look horrible..." Amelia asked as she gently sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

 _(I feel horrible too...)_ She thought with a bit of a mental snort before she forced a reassuring smile to come across her face.

"Y-Yeah, I just had a bad dream that's all." She said quietly looking down at the blanket that still covered her lap.

"Anything you want to talk about? You know I'm happy to listen..." Amelia said tilting her head a little.

"Thanks, I'm fine really it was just a silly dream, that's all I promise." She said after a moments debate.

Klaus had made her promise to keep her premonitions and time travel abilities a secret for now until she had a better handle on them.

 _(Sorry Amelia...)_ She thought quietly feeling horrid that she couldn't tell her more.

Amelia only gave her a look that told her she knew she'd been lied to, but the other girl didn't push the matter. She didn't like it but she knew that trying to force her to tell her wouldn't help anything at this point.

"Alright, well don't think on it to much that always seems to make my nightmares feel worse after I wake up." Amelia said flashing her a soft smile as she made to get up to let Ari get up and get ready for class.

"Thanks..." Ari stated halfheartedly as she began to get up and prepare for the rest of the day.

 _(How I wish I could stop thinking about it...)_ She thought in a bitter tone as she finished getting ready for the day.

* * *

She was right with the assessment of looking as bad as she felt, her eyes were puffy and swollen and her head thundered loudly behind her ears as she and Amelia made their way down to breakfast

Ari sighed a little as she made her way across campus to class, the warm sunshine seemed to at least fractionally help her mood a little bit.

She was trying to take Amelia's advice and not over think the dream she'd had the night before but try as she might that's exactly where her mind continued to wander.

In some ways she grateful that her normal routine had been interrupted for the day, she really wasn't for sure how she could have faced Klaus this morning.

Half of her desperately wanted to see him, cling to him, tell him all about this horrid vision she'd had and let him tell her it was alright. Soothe away all her fears, caress her hair and make her forget all about it.

But at the same time how could she ever tell him about it? She knew he'd always told her to be honest with him. That lovers didn't hide things away from each other, but in this case how could she?

 _(What can I say to him? That I had a premonition of us break...)_ She shook her head hard feeling the tears well up, she still couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

"Ari?" A voice called to her causing her to freeze, her heart squeezed a little in her chest at the sound of the voice. She swallowed hard before turning to face it's owner.

"Oh, Elias. It's you..." She said in relief at seeing the younger of the Goldstein brothers standing behind her his voice had sounded so much like Klaus's it had given her a start.

He huffed a little as he crossed his arms and glared down at her, she knew he hated it when someone mistook him for his brother.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." He muttered his arms still crossed.

"No, no...I didn't mean it like that..." She said shaking her head back and forth waving her hands a little in defense. Instantly wishing she hadn't since the motion made her dizzy.

As if finally taking in her appearance Elias's features relaxed and his violet gaze took on a look of concern.

"Are you alright? I called out to you several times and you didn't answer, and now seeing you goodness you look a mess..." Elias stated looking her over as if in thought.

 _(Neither he nor Klaus know the meaning of tact...)_ She thought to herself as she mentally hung her head.

"I'm fine...just didn't sleep very well last night." She said forcing a bright smile to come across her face as she looked at him.

"Well if that's the case then I would suggest revising your sleep schedule, though if it were a dream that kept you up then I would suggest..." He stated starting in on one of his lectures on how she could improve her sleep schedule.

Ari only nodded her head as she listened to him rattle on as they walked to their classroom. She could feel the headache she'd been trying to avoid getting worse by the second.

"Though the easiest way to resolve the issue is to probably stop the what do you call it? Girl talk?" He mussed to himself as he glanced down at her.

She only raised an eyebrow at him glad to somewhat see he was back to his normal self compared to yesterday.

"Y-yeah...that's just what I need to do." She stated just agreeing to go with it to afraid to get him started on another topic. She quietly glanced around the room noticing that as normal Luca was no where to be seen and Yukiya was seated in his normal spot.

She let out a little bit of a sigh as she bid farewell to Elias and went to take her normal seat. She felt the tiredness once again seeping into her bones. She really hoped today's lessons would some what go in her favor after yesterday she really didn't need another failure to add to her growing list.

Just at that moment the bell chimed, and to her relief it was Professor Mekulova that entered the room. She felt her spirits rise just the slightest bit at seeing him.

* * *

The rest of the day went off with out much of a hitch, classes continued right on. And compared to how some days had gone things had been relatively quite in comparison. Ari was thankful to not have had any major accidents in the rest of her classes.

Her mood had seemed to have at least marginally improved by the time lunch came around, it seemed that having something else to focus on had really helped her to some what put the dream she'd had at the back of her mind.

She was even more surprised when Elias and Yukiya had offered to have lunch with her, having noticed her off behavior before class they had decided to make sure she really was better.

That had improved her mood substantially having her friends care about her made her heart swell happily. Luca even ended up joining them on the way to their spot and she had enjoyed the company greatly.

Though by the time lunch was over she was starting to feel a little disheartened. Despite her earlier trepidation at running into Klaus the longer the day went on she really did miss him.

She knew she probably sounded clingy not being able to go half the day with out him, but she really did notice his absence the longer the time went on.

She had really hoped his Familiar would come at some point during the break and tell her he'd be finished at least somewhat earlier then expected.

But as she and the others gathered up their things to start heading back to the school for afternoon classes she realized that wasn't going to happen. She let out a bit of a sigh at the thought but quickly pushed down her feelings.

She had just gotten into better spirits she didn't want to sink back into her mood from earlier so soon.

Afternoon classes went by slowly for Ari, despite her best attempts some of her thoughts from earlier had seeped back into her brain. And by the time the last bell had rung she felt a deep exhaustion settling into her bones.

She yawned and and stretched as she blinked back the sleep she felt clouding her mind. She sighed a little at realizing she still needed to go practice like she'd promised Klaus the day before.

She humphed a little at the thought truly wondering if she could bluff her way through telling him she'd done it. She grumbled mentally to herself knowing that would never work, and she would just end up causing herself another lecture and double the practice when he found out.

She sighed a little as she slowly drug herself out of her chair and began gathering her things.

"Ari?" She heard a familiar voice call to her, she glanced up to find Elias standing near her desk looking at her.

"Hey Elias..." She said as she finished gathering her things up her wand in hand as she turned to face him.

"Are you going to go practice?" He asked nodding his head towards her wand.

She smiled and nodded her head a little.

"Yeah...even when he's not around, Klaus still gives me homework." She said with a soft smile as she glanced at her wand.

"Sounds like him, always the teacher." Elias stated shaking his head a little bit at his brother assigning his girlfriend homework in his absence.

"What are you going to be doing? If it's something you need help with I'll be free once I get done doing some research in the library..." He said a flash of concern crossing his violet eyes as he looked at her.

Elias knew her track record for messing up spells and he knew letting her trying out things on her own would end up badly. He also knew what Klaus would do to him if she got hurt when he knew what she was up to.

"Oh...I'm just going to practice a few of the light spells Klaus and I reviewed yesterday. And then some of the things from class. I think I should be able to handle it..." She said flashing him a bright reassuring smile.

She knew Elias was only looking out for her, or that Klaus had probably told him to do so. But at the same time she also wanted to at least attempt to do something on her own with out messing up.

How else would she ever learn? That and she also didn't want to trouble Elias when he obviously had other things he needed to focus on.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not exactly the most reliably sound wizardess when it comes to spells..." Elias said tilting his head slightly as he looked down at her.

"That isn't very nice.." She grumbled as she shot him a glare.

"It's true though, do I need to remind you of yesterday?" He asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

 _(Thank you for reminding me of that...)_ She grumbled to herself as she hung her head a little.

"N-no. But seriously I'll be fine...the spells are very simple, and I'm sure I've got a pretty good grasp on them." She said trying to sound reassuring.

"That's what worries me..." Elias grumbled with a sigh as looked torn between pushing the matter more or just letting her go.

 _(So mean!)_ She thought as she noticed his moment of hesitation.

"Go on, really I'll be fine. I promise." She said flashing him another one of her famous bright smiles.

Elias gave her one last look before sighing deeply and dropping his arms.

"Alright, alright...but if you have any trouble just come find me, alright?" He said giving her another worried glance.

"Sure! Thank you Elias." She said happily her face lighting up again as a true smile spread across her face.

Elias only huffed a little as he turned away from her heading towards the door, he understood now why she could convince his brother to do almost anything.

Ari beamed a little as she followed him out of the classroom and then headed to the courtyard behind the school.

She hated to admit it but she was a little excited now about this practice session. Something inside of her wanted to succeed more then ever now. Mostly so she could prove that she was at least slightly competent in her own abilities.

* * *

Once outside and to the field she sat her things down and took a deep breath. Her magenta eyes sparkling a little in the afternoon sunlight.

 _(Alright...I guess now is as good at time as any to start. Let's warm up a little bit first...)_ She thought as she walked to the middle of the field where she and Klaus normally practiced.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and held her wand at the ready before reciting a spell she knew by heart.

"Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos!" She said the spell as her eyes flashed open grinning when the small vortex of wind formed at the end of her wand.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to keep the small vortex formed, making sure to concentrate and put her energy into keeping it's shape.

After several minutes of keeping the small whirlwind going she finally stopped allowing it to dissipate into the air.

She grinned to herself as she put down her arms.

 _(See, piece of cake!)_ She thought happily to herself, though she felt a small pang in her heart at not having Klaus there to see her accomplishment no matter how small. She slowly shook her head a little as she pushed down that thought.

 _(No...focus. I don't need to be distracted. I promised Elias I could do this with out messing up.)_ She thought as she nodded her head in determination.

She stood for a moment trying to remember the spells she and Klaus had been reviewing the day before. They were all simple beginner spells on controlling light to form a torch of sorts to see by.

According to what he'd taught her they would eventually build on them to where she could use them for barriers and even to summon lightening.

Thinking for just a few more seconds to make sure she had the incantation correct in her mind she slowly raised her wand back into position.

"O enchanted light, bring me sight into the night! Become a torch to light my path! Visus Fax!"

She recited the spell bringing her wand down in a sweeping motion, a small ball of glowing orange light spreading out from the tip. She grinned a little bit as she watched it grow to eventually light up the area around.

 _(I did it! I really did it on my own!)_ She thought excitedly as she watched the soft warm light spread from the tip of her wand.

Of course however her joy was short lived, it was clear after just a few seconds something wasn't quite right with the spell.

A small spark suddenly sizzled off from the ball of light at the end of her wand causing her eyes to widen slightly.

 _(I-I don't remember it doing that yesterday when we practiced...)_ She thought suddenly feeling nervous knowing this was normally how things went before they went terribly wrong.

She quickly tried to stop the flow of her magic to the ball to end the spell. But it seemed like that only caused the ball of light to grow more, in turn causing more sparks to start flying from it.

"Oh no.." She mumbled to herself quickly realizing she didn't know what to do to stop the haywire spell.

The ball of light had now doubled in size and was beginning to sizzle and spark uncontrollably. Ari had to shield her eyes with her other arm in order to see the light was becoming so bright.

 _(What...what should I do?!)_ She thought starting to feel herself panic, she glanced side to side in hopes of someone that could help her. But of course she was in the field alone. She suddenly cursed herself for not allowing Elias to help her.

At that very moment her attention was drawn back to the rapidly growing energy ball at the end of her wand. It had seemed to have grown to the size of a large watermelon and was now floating and sparking haphazardly at the tip of the wand.

She had the moment of fear that it was suddenly going to explode right there in her face.

She was just debating on if she should throw her wand and hope for the best when a large spark suddenly shot off from the ball.

Narrowly missing her arm by centimeters, the sudden flash caused her to cry out and stumble backwards from the shock and sting of the spark.

As she stumbled her hand went up causing her wand and the ball to go with it, as if in slow motion the ball was released from her wand shooting straight up into the air above her head.

She let out a small cry as she staggered suddenly feeling a horrible shooting pain in her right ankle as her foot twisted in a hole in the ground. She winced as she came to land heavily on the ground on her side.

She only had a few seconds to register the pain and the shock of what just happened before her eyes snapped back up to where the energy ball had flown.

She could still see the bright light from it as it rose in the sky. Then with a blinding flash it did what she was afraid it was going to do a few moments before she could only watch helplessly as it imploded into a dazzling array of hot sparks much like a firework that began to rain back down to earth towards her.

Ari let out a frightened cry at realizing that there was no way for her to get out of the way of the hot embers that where falling towards her. She quickly hid her face in her arms closing her eyes as she waited for the pain that was to come.

"Aqua!" Was the only thing Ari heard through the pounding in her ears.

She blinked several times when she felt no pain, she slowly raised her head up to see a barrier of water surrounding herself and whomever had cast the spell. The sizzle of the sparks as they rained down harmlessly on the barrier the only other thing she could hear.

She stared wide eyed at the barrier for a few more seconds before realizing the person who had cast the spell was standing before her. She slowly raised her eyes up from her position on the ground.

She could tell by the uniform that the figure was male, his long cloak moved gently in breeze caused by the barrier. With his back to her all she could make out was the distinctive silver pony tail that swayed gently from the back of his head.

She had the brief wondering of who this person was, and how more lucky she was to have him come by right at that moment. But it was quickly cut off by the sudden dropping of the barrier that fell to the ground with a loud splash.

The figure straightened slightly and then turned to face her. She was taken slightly aback by his face, she'd almost expected an older gentleman to be standing before her from his pale smokey hair color.

But she was surprised to find herself under the gaze of a young man around her own age, his apple green eyes seemed to pierce her with their intensity. His features where angular and slight, framed by long silky bangs that fell lightly across the left side of his face.

He wore the typical student uniform though his neck tie was undone and hung loosely from his neck, revealing the beautiful gold and green beaded necklace that sparkled in the sunlight.

She felt a slight blush come across her cheeks looking at him, he was handsome.

"Hey...what do you think you were doing?" Asked the mysterious man in a voice that sounded anything less than thrilled at her.

Ari blinked by his sudden question, scrambling to find her voice.

"I-I was practicing..." She managed to squeak out withering slightly under his stern gaze.

"Practicing?! With a spell like that? What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky I happened by or you'd be in big trouble!" He snapped glowering down at her his electrifying gaze piercing her with its intensity.

"It was an accident...I didn't mean for it to go wrong like that!" She defended back suddenly reminded of being reprimanded by Klaus for her mistakes. Though it seemed far harsher coming from a stranger.

The man only continued to glare down at her seeming to take in her words before he let out a sigh and crossed his arms.

"Well accident or not, you shouldn't be practicing out here alone if you don't know how to control spells properly." He criticized her with a huff as he shook his head in exasperation.

Ari sighed a little suddenly reminded that it was her own fault for working her way into this situation. If she hadn't been so insistent on doing things on her own.

As if sensing that he'd gone to far the man let out an exasperated sigh, though his gaze softened as he looked at her.

"Well...I guess there was no real harm done. Sorry to have yelled at you like that, but you really should be more careful." He stated as he walked over to her and knelt down to where she was still setting on the ground.

Ari continued to look away from him not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Zephyr..." He finally stated after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Ari blinked at him finally looking up at him in confusion.

"W-What?" She asked quietly not for sure what he was meaning.

"My name is Zephyr, Zephyr Leyhelm. I figured we already got the whole awkward first meeting thing behind us...so I thought introductions were the next step." He stated flashing her a charming smile with a tilt of his head.

Ari could only roll her eyes a little at him, though his sudden friendly demeanor caused her to relax a little.

"A-Ari Foxx..." She finally answered realizing he must be the new student Amelia had mentioned the night before.

"Ari, huh? Well it's a pleasure." He stated chuckling a little it.

"Same, I guess I should say thank you for saving me..." She said giving him an appreciative smile as he flashed her a grin.

"No problem. Don't think getting to save a pretty damsel in distress was in the orientation but I'll take it." He stated giving her a wink which caused her to blush.

She couldn't help but feel an odd sensation at being around this odd young man, she was so thankful that Klaus wasn't around to hear him. She could only imagine how he would take it, innocent as it was considering she'd just met him.

"Well anyways, I think we've both had enough excitement for the day. Sure you want to be getting back to the dorm as well after all that...I'd be happy to walk you back if you'd like." Zephyr stated motioning with his head as he gave an embarrassed cough.

"And yes, that may have been a hint. They didn't tell me how big this school was when I decided to go roaming around...and now I'm hopelessly lost on finding my way back to the boy's dorm." He stated glancing away from her a look of embarrassment crossing his face as he got to his feet extending his hand to help her up.

Ari couldn't help but finally let out a small laugh at his words. She could understand she had been the same way on her first day. Her gaze softened with that memory since that was how she'd first met Klaus.

"Alright...just let me get up." She said as she hesitatingly took his hand and started to get to her feet, she was only half way there when she suddenly let out a loud yelp of pain as she put her weight on her right foot.

Zephyr's eyes widened in panic at her sudden cry as she crumpled back to the ground.

"W-what? Are you alright?" He asked she could clearly see the panic written on his face as he looked down at her.

"My ankle..." She managed to say wincing as she motioned with her head to the appendage.

Zephyr swallowed hard before gently examining her ankle wincing a little as he noticed the already forming bruise and the swelling.

"I-I can't tell if it's a sprain or if it's broken..." He admitted quietly glancing around the area quickly as if looking for help.

Ari was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor, it seemed like his cool attitude was replaced now that it seemed she was hurt.

"J-just cast a pain relief spell on me till we get back to the dorm. I'm sure someone there will be able to help further." She said trying to sound reassuring, even though she was finding it hard to keep from crying at the pain that was radiating up her leg.

Her words seemed to cause Zephyr's anxiety to grow even more, he looked at her with wide eyes as if she'd asked him to face down a dragon. He slowly shook his head at her suggestion, biting this lip as if in debate on what to do.

Ari suddenly let out a surprised yelp as she felt herself being lifted up. Her magenta eyes widened as she suddenly found Zephyr hoisting her bridal style into his arms.

"Eeep! This is not what I meant..." She managed to stutter out feeling herself blush as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself.

"S-sorry. Ummm...which way is the dorm?" He asked awkwardly avoiding looking down at her and trying not to jostle her injured leg.

"That way..." She answered quietly feeling just as awkward over the entire situation.

Zephyr nodded his head as he started briskly walking in the direction she directed him in. The two traveled in silence.

Neither really sure what to say about the current situation. Finally after several minutes of Zephyr's fast paced walking they could make out the looming figures of the dorms ahead of them.

 _(Thank goodness...)_ Ari thought to herself as they neared the building, she was embarrassed over the whole ordeal enough. Let alone if anyone saw her in this predicament.

They had just entered the gates of the girl's dorm when a sudden familiar voice made Zephyr pause mid step and Ari freeze in his arms.

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Klaus asked from where he'd been standing near the gate, his purple gaze boring into them both.

* * *

 ** _Oh boy...what a way to end the chapter! Guess we'll see how this all pans out in the next chapter. Yes I know I am evil for ending it there...mwahahaha. XD_**

 ** _Anyways! I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun with it...and I really do love the way Zephyr is coming out. We'll find out more about Mr. Leyhelm in coming chapters._**

 ** _Hope you all read, review and enjoy!_**

 ** _Thankies so much! 83_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alrighty guys! Finally dropping in with this update!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry this is late, but as I mentioned over in Reason for the Season I was really pushing to get a bunch of it out by Christmas. But now that that's passed I can focus on this one as well. Lol...even though I do want to try and get Reason finished reatlivily fast. But eh...that's beside the point. XD**_

 _ **I really want to thank you all so much for your Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! They truly make my day specially after a really trying one at work. They just bring a grin to my face with each one I read. XD**_

 _ **Anyways...on with the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Shall we Date? Wizardess Heart!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Answers**_

* * *

Ari felt her stomach drop at the sight of her boyfriend, the look he was giving both herself and Zephyr was one that made her wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. His warnings of being terribly jealous came back to her and all she could was swallow hard.

"K-Klaus?" She finally managed to squeak out as she quickly pulled her arms away from around Zephyr's neck.

Klaus's stony gaze flickered to her and then back to Zephyr as he marched his way towards them.

Ari glanced up at Zephyr surprised that he didn't seem more phased by the sight of her unhappy boyfriend but was surprised to see a look of almost amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched the older man approach them

"Ah..I was wondering when I'd be graced with your presence, Klaus." Zephyr stated dryly a smirk forming on his face.

Ari's eyes widened at his words as she glanced back at Klaus who didn't seem a bit surprised by his words.

 _(They know each other?)_ She thought confused.

"Here it's Prefect to you, Leyhelm." Klaus snapped clearly not amused by the gray haired young man's lack of respect at his title.

"Huh, suppose that's meant to put the fear in me? Sorry gonna take more then that to do it. Didn't learn my lesson when we were kids remember?" Zephyr stated with a sarcastic chuckle and smirk.

Klaus only gritted his teeth at his response clearly getting more and more irritated by the second at the conversation.

Ari swallowed hard as she glanced between the two, afraid of what might happen next. She tried to move herself in Zephyr's grip towards Klaus in hopes of defusing the situation. She let out a sharp hiss of pain however when all she managed to do was jar her injured ankle.

Seeing her sudden wince and hiss of pain Klaus's violet eyes snapped towards her and the look of irritation instantly left his vision. His violet eyes flashed back to Zephyr a look of anger replacing it.

"What did you do to her?!" He demanded his temper finally snapping as he quickly closed the distance and made to snatch her from Zephyr's arms.

The sudden look of rage on Klaus's face did little to phase Zephyr, if anything a knowing smirk suddenly formed itself on his lips as he glanced down at Ari and then back to him.

His grip tightened a little bit on Ari even as Klaus tried to take her from his grip.

"Well, well...this is interesting. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd get this upset over a woman..." Zephyr stated his green eyes dancing as he raised an eyebrow clearly enjoying getting under the older man's skin.

Klaus only glared at him his temper clearly boiling at this point.

"Just shut it already..." Klaus barked his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at Zephyr.

Ari by this point had some what regained her senses, she could feel the tears prickling at the edges of her eyes from the pain.

She quickly tried to push it down as she realized the situation that was going on around her. She blinked her magenta eyes open to find herself in some sort of odd version of tug of war between her boyfriend and the mysterious young man that seemed to be goading him on.

She was basically sandwiched in between their chests, both of their arms wrapped around her bridal style. And for a brief second she honestly felt like a bone being fought over by a pair of dogs. She swallowed hard, not sure of what was going on but she certainly didn't' want it to see it continue.

The look on Klaus's face as he glared at Zephyr was unlike any look she'd ever seen him give anyone before, it made her heart hurt as she looked at him.

"K-Klaus..." She finally managed to say in a pleading voice as she looked up at her boyfriend.

As if her voice broke him out of a trance Klaus blinked, his violet gaze finally leaving Zephyr and meeting her magenta one. His gaze softened for a moment but was quickly replaced with one of concern as if remembering she was hurt.

Zephyr seemed to have the same reaction to her words, he quickly glanced down at her. And as if realizing what he'd been doing his cheeks flushed a light pink in embarrassment and his green eyes widened slightly.

Ari let out another small hiss of pain as she suddenly felt her leg being jarred a bit as Zephyr let his grip on her go. She glanced at him noticing the look of apology that flashed behind his green eyes as he gazed at her before clearing his throat.

"Y-you should probably get that ankle looked at, Ari..." He said his voice loosing most of it's malicious tone as he took a step back from the couple.

Klaus only sent him another glare at his words, but it seemed like most of his temper had disappeared now that he was focused back on concern for Ari's well being.

"Guess I'll see you later in class, good meeting you." He said giving her a smile, chuckling a little at the glare he received from Klaus before turning with a flutter of his cape to return to the boy's dorm.

Ari watched him go an odd feeling in her chest as she did. She blinked a little bit when she felt Klaus's grip on her tighten as if afraid she was going to disappear.

She glanced up at his face, catching the stormy look that was in his eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat at it.

"K-Klaus?" She finally breathed out after several seconds of him just standing there in his arms. He slowly blinked as if coming out of his thoughts, he glanced down at her his purple gaze causing her to wither slightly in his arms.

He didn't speak only closed his eyes before briskly turning, which caused her to make a noise of surprise as her hands instinctively gripped on to the front of his uniform and cape. He didn't say a word as he marched them both into the girl's dorm.

* * *

The Dorm Mother was in the lobby in an instant when she heard that Klaus was in with Ari injured. She gave them both concerned looks before looking at Klaus.

"My goodness! What happened?" She asked in a voice that sounded like a worried mother.

"She hurt her ankle practicing..." Klaus stated quietly nodding his head towards her ankle. The dorm mother made her way over to the appendage and took a quick look wincing as she looked at it.

Ari remained silent knowing it best to all things considered, she couldn't help but noticed the pained look on Klaus's face at the dorm mother's reaction.

"My that does look bad, I hope it isn't broken..." She mussed to herself shaking her head as she looked back at Ari giving her a cross look.

"Let me guess you were alone when this happened? Your lucky..." She said with a stern expression, but it quickly softened as she let out a soft sigh.

"Go ahead, Prefect Klaus and take her up to her room. I know she's in good hands with you, if you'll send down her room mate we'll see about getting her some dinner." She said her voice once again taking on that motherly tone as she glanced between Klaus and Ari a knowing look seeming to flash in her eyes as she turned to go into another room of the dorm.

"Yes Ma'am..." Klaus answered curtly before turning towards the stairs of the dorm. Ari felt herself tense up looking at them knowing how jarring they would probably be on on her ankle.

Klaus feeling her tense paused before the first stair, he glanced down at her.

"Relax, Bunnyhead. I'll be gentle..." He said softly, despite his mood he felt himself smirk a little at his own words. Ari as if sensing his thoughts blushed deeply before tucking her head under his chin to hide it and to brace herself for the stairs.

* * *

Several minutes later they arrived at the door to Ari and Amelia's room. Klaus had been true to his word taking the stairs slowly to make sure not to jar her injured leg. He had paused several times to silently check over her before continuing on.

Ari quietly glanced up at his face which wore and unreadable mask, she swallowed hard. It had been a long time since he'd put that up to where she couldn't read his features.

Though just from his body language and the tension she could feel in his arms she knew he was still not happy with what he'd witnessed at the gate. She wondered briefly what that was all about.

 _(How did he know Zephyr? And what was all of that about?)_ She thought to herself as she continued to peer up at her boyfriend's face.

She however had little time to dwell on anything further as he gently shifted her to knock on the door of her room. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Amelia opened the door.

Her amber eyes widening in both surprise, shock, and concern all at the same time as she looked at them.

"Oh my! Ari what did you do?!" She asked in concern as she looked between Ari and Klaus before quickly scurrying out of the way to give Klaus room to enter.

"I had a little accident practicing..." Ari mumbled quietly as Klaus pushed past the other girl and strode over to Ari's bed to lay her down on the mattress.

"Yeah...the Dorm Mother sent me a note telling me you guys were on the way. Goodness you really know how to do these things up right!" She said shaking her head a little as she walked over to the other side of the bed.

Ari only gave her a half hearted glare before wincing as Klaus readjusted the pillows behind her before allowing her to sink backwards into them. He then turned his attention to her injured foot, gently removing her boot and sock.

Amelia cringed as she looked at the state of her best friend's ankle.

"Ouch...that looks bad..." She mumbled to herself, earning a little bit of a glare from Klaus as he looked up from Ari's ankle.

Seeing the look on the Prefect's face she quickly shut her mouth and swallowed hard.

"Well...the Dorm Mother asked if I'd come down and help her get you some dinner ready. I'll just go ahead and leave you two alone." Amelia said quickly deciding it best to leave them alone. She didn't know Klaus as well as Ari did but she could tell by the look in his eyes that there was more going on here then just Ari having an accident.

Ari gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Amelia..." She said quietly earning a smile from her best friend before the other girl scurried out of the room.

Once she was gone Ari turned her attention back to Klaus, wincing a little as his hands gently prodded her ankle. Noticing the look of pain he paused before he continued, sighing heavily after a few seconds.

"Well...it isn't broken, thankfully just a really bad sprain. I'm only going to cast a slow healing spell on it...you'll be able to put weight on it by tomorrow but not much else. " He stated finally finishing his exam before calling his wand to cast the spell.

Ari only nodded her head a little at his words as he cast the spell on her, the warm soothing glow that enveloped her caused her to relax a little as some of the pain lessened she allowed her head to loll back a little on the pillows behind her as she did.

"But none the less! That still doesn't excuse the fact that you're in this situation!" Klaus's sharp voice caused her head to pop back up off the pillow she cringed at hearing the angry tone in his voice.

"What were you doing in the first place?!" He barked his purple eyes boring into her, she was suddenly reminded of the last time she'd been injured and he freaked out.

She felt her self shrink in on herself a little at his glare, it had been a long time since he'd directed his anger at her.

"I-I was practicing the light spells we had learned yesterday...and I guess it just got a little out of control." She said looking down as not to meet his gaze, feeling her heart race a little again at the thought of those hot embers falling towards her.

"A little out of control?! You idiot...you could have been hurt so much worse then this!" He stated motioning with his hand down at her ankle.

He'd seen the look on her face when she'd mentioned the light spell, he could only imagine how much worse the spell had probably gone and he hated to think of what else could have happened to her. He felt his heart clench at even the thought.

Ari flinched as she looked away, she knew he was right as she swallowed hard.

"You have no idea how much you scared me when I saw you being carried through those gates!" He stated his eyes closing as he turned his face away from her with a sigh. It was true he thought his heart was going to stop in that moment.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said quietly feeling guilty for making him worry about her. She knew how much he worried about her well being, she could only imagine what had run through his head when he saw her having been gone all day.

"And of all the men to see you with on top of it all!" Klaus stated the anger coming back into his voice as he turned to look at her. His violet eyes flashing as he did, Ari felt her self once again look away at his glare.

"What were you doing with Zephyr Leyhelm in the first place? That damn conniving little brat...if he had anything to do with this so help me..." Klaus started his eyes narrowing as his fists clinched.

"H-He didn't do anything, Klaus..." She said feeling slightly offended at his sudden judgment of the gray haired young man. She knew from earlier they clearly didn't get along but to hear him blatantly blaming him for something that wasn't his fault made her feel a little angry at her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't put it past him..." Klaus stated still clearly not believing her.

Something inside Ari broke at that moment and she felt the anger at his words suddenly boil over as she met his glare.

"Klaus...that isn't fair! Zephyr was the one who actually saved me, if it wasn't for him I would have been hurt much worse when the light ball I was trying to control exploded!" She snapped back cross her arms defiantly.

"If anything you should be thanking him for saving me, and bringing me back here!" She stated continuing to glare at him.

She almost instantly felt her self wither under the glare he was giving her. Realizing she had probably just made him madder with her words of defense of the gray haired young man.

Klaus wouldn't lie in saying hearing her defend the younger man didn't cause his anger and jealousy to come to the surface. Just the idea of another man holding her even in help caused his blood to boil.

But all of that melted away in an instant looking at her, as much as he hated to admit it she was right in her anger towards him he had jumped to conclusions. And knowing Ari she wouldn't have gotten mad enough to snap at him like this for no reason.

He sighed a little in resignation as he turned his head away the last of his anger ebbing away as he did.

"Your right...I got carried away. I just couldn't stand the idea of another man touching you, even if he was helping. That was supposed to have been me not him..." Klaus said quietly realizing part of his anger had also been at himself for not being there to help her when she needed him.

Again the thought of what could have happened to her causing his heart to thump against his rib cage, her inclusion of an explosion didn't help that idea either.

Ari felt her gaze soften as she looked at him, she did remember his warnings of being terribly jealous of other men so she should have known what conclusions he'd jump to. It still didn't excuse his behavior however but at least it seemed taken her words to heart.

"So are you going to tell me about this explosion you mentioned?" Klaus asked his voice softening slightly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Ari cringed a little at realizing she'd included that part in her rant. She sighed a little as she hung her head a little.

"On second thought...I've had enough excitement out of you for one day." Klaus stated shaking his head a little bit as he slowly pulled himself up from his position on the bed to stand as he put his hands on his hips and looked down at her.

"You're really more trouble then your worth..." He muttered closing his eyes.

Ari felt her heart clench deep within her chest as she looked at him, her eyes turning apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled looking down.

She blinked in surprise as she suddenly felt a weight on the bed beside her, she wiped her head up to find Klaus setting beside her on the bed. She was caught even more off guard when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he pulled her into his chest.

She wiggled a little in his grip, wincing when she moved her ankle. His spell had helped and she could already feel the pain leaving, but it still hurt to move it much.

"Relax...just lean into me." He commanded gently into her ear, blushing deeply she finally relented allowing herself to lean back against him. The feeling of his heart beating against her back causing her to relax as she did.

They sat like this for several minutes, Ari picking up the fact that he kept his arms protectively wrapped around her almost as if he were afraid she might vanish again. She really did feel bad about making him worry about her.

Her thoughts slowly began to drift, and as much as she hated to admit it the first place they went were to the unusual encounter with Zephyr. She knew there was more to the story then Klaus was telling her. She debated for a few minutes on asking him, she was enjoying the attention she almost hated to ruin the moment.

"What are you thinking about, Bunnyhead?" He asked from above her as if reading her mind. She blinked a little bit as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Well...earlier at the gate, you and Zephyr know each other don't you?" She finally asked holding her breath a little in hopes that he wouldn't get mad at her question.

She felt him heave a sigh at her question.

Honestly he wasn't surprised at her question, he wouldn't lie and say he would have been happier if she hadn't asked. But he also knew Ari well enough to know her curiosity would eventually get the best of her.

"We do.." He said pausing as if trying to decide how to continue on with his story. Ari noticed the odd look in his eyes as she craned her neck to look up at him.

"As you probably know, the Leyhelm family are famous for their wand making. Their family is actually very old acquaintances with mine." He stated quietly.

"Ooh...I guess that makes sense." Ari stated making a noise of understanding. Klaus only chuckled a little at her response.

"His father and mine used to work together when Elias and I were children. So whenever they would collaborate at my home he would bring Zephyr and his twin sister, Zakiya with him." Klaus stated his eyes taking on a far away look as if remembering the past.

"Their both Elias's age, I think our parents hoped that some social interaction would be good. And for a bit we all got along well enough. They were closer to Elias then me since they were closer in age..." He stated shifting a little as he continued on with the story.

"But then Zakiya fell ill, her parents took her to the best healers and doctors. But not even magic seemed to cure her disease.." He stated shaking his head a little bit, Ari could see the slightest hint of sadness deep with in his eyes.

"So her parents sent her away to live with relatives, and after that Zephyr changed..." He stated giving another sigh.

"I guess he was acting out with out Zakiya, but whenever he would come over he began picking on Elias. Teasing him and playing horrid jokes on him...and always getting him into trouble." Klaus stated his eyes narrowing a little bit at the thought.

"Worse then you?" Ari asked raising her eyebrows at him trying to kid with him. But seeing the serious look in her eyes she quickly allowed the smile to fade.

Klaus gently shook his head, surprising her with his lack of anger at her teasing.

"With me it's different, I know how far to take it...Zephyr never learned that limit. He goes to far with it." He stated another look flashing through his eyes as he spoke one that Ari couldn't quite make out.

 _(Hmm...so he's basically a bully then?)_ She thought to herself that picture not fitting the flirty young man she'd met earlier. Though his attitude change when they'd met up with Klaus made her wonder.

"Is this the reason why Elias has been acting so off recently?" She asked craning her neck once again to look at him.

"Yes, my brother is more sensitive then I am...and while he's older now I think those memories from when he was younger still influences him when he's around Zephyr. That and the two are competitive to a fault.." Klaus stated shaking his head a little bit in exasperation.

"So I take Zephyr will be in our class? That's the reason he wanted you to talk with the Headmaster?" She asked again tilting her head a little bit.

Klaus only nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"I've told Elias many times to just stand up to him once and for all. As much as I'd love to I can't protect him forever..." He stated quietly.

Ari couldn't help but feel a small tug at the corners of her mouth at his words. It always warmed her heart to hear him talk about caring for Elias. Her brows furrowed a little bit as she had a sudden thought.

"So what about you? Didn't Zephyr try the same thing with you?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

Klaus only looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, a smirk coming across his face as he did.

"Oh...he tries it, but he's learned I'm not the same as my brother. He also knows what happens if he goes to far." Klaus stated chuckling a little darkly.

Ari's eyebrows raised high feeling a chill at his words.

"He tries pushing my buttons though, I suppose that is one area he still gets to me." Klaus stated with a small shrug.

"It's to bad really, if he would focus and apply himself Zephyr really is a gifted healer with magic...but he doesn't use the talent.." Klaus stated his voice drifting off as that same distant look crossed his face.

Ari wondered what that look meant, it was the second time she'd seen it on Klaus's face. There was for sure something deeper here that he wasn't telling her she could feel it. But she also knew that trying to pry it out of him would be futile.

She was about to ask him another question on the topic, but was interrupted at that moment by a knock on the door. Both she and Klaus looked up to see Amelia enter the room a tray of food in her hands.

Her amber eyes widened slightly when she looked up to see them, her eyebrows raising slightly at Ari as she walked over and sat down the tray down on the vanity.

"I'll just leave this here..." She said quickly as she left the tray on the vanity before she turned back towards them.

"I-I'll just go visit my friend for a little while, looks like you two have things under control." She stated flashing Ari a teasing smile with a wink before she turned and quickly scampered out of the room.

Ari and Klaus both exchanged a look before they both broke out into laughter at Amelia's reaction.

Ari laughed for a few more minutes before she glanced back up at Klaus. His story about Zephyr had struck something deep with in her she wasn't for sure what but she couldn't shake the feeling of being drawn to the silver haired young man.

* * *

 ** _And that's it for Chapter Four! Looks like the plot thickens...guess we'll find out if Elias's fretting is warented in the next couple chapters or not. Guess we'll also find out more about Zephyr as we go along too..._**

 ** _I really do hope you guys are enjoying this! Please keep up the wonderful comments! 83_**

 ** _Thankies so much! 8D_**


End file.
